Punch Drunk Love
by Kgon Akumu
Summary: Riza was fired, shes drunk, how can he help.


Disclaimer: I don't own FMA, wish I did but I never will.

- This was written for my friend tasha

* * *

"Hello lieutenant."

"How the hell did you get in here, and stop calling me lieutenant. If you don't remember I was dishonorably discharged."

He simply stared at her smiling as he ignored her words but suddenly his complexion changed. His eyes narrowed, studying her face carefully. She was slightly flushed and her eyes were watery as well as slightly dilated.

"Are you drunk?"

"Now Colonel not so much drunk as …. tipsy if that's the correct terminology." She waved her hand, dismissing the subject but he strode over to her, ripped the crystal glass, which she clung to as if for life itself, from her hands and took a sip.

"Bourbon? Since when do you drink bourbon? Let alone drink at all?"

"I don't drink"

"Then explain this" he yelled, shaking the glass violently, spilling some of the contents onto the floor.

Her face twisted into a frown as she watched the precious liquid land on the floor in small droplets.

"If you must know I like to call it relief, you know it makes the pain go away. now give it back." she snatched it from his grasp, quickly curling up into a protective ball around it while pulling a heavy blanket tightly around herself.

Mustang shook his head disapprovingly, frowned and quickly walked away from her towards the windows. He pulled open the dark curtains and the red glare of the setting sun immediately flooded the room. Hawkeye squinted at the sudden color.

"How long have you been sulking on that couch?"

"I am not sulking. I prefer reveling in sorrow but anyway …. since I was fired. Of course I leave for the occasional vomiting, showering, etc but otherwise I've been pretty dam happy right here." she let out a heavily alcohol laden giggle as she ran her finger around the lip of the glass causing a ethereal sonatina to echo throughout the room.

Riza heard him sigh, so she looked over at him but she couldn't make out his expression because of the crimson blaze that outlined his body leaving him a looming silhouette.

"That's four days. You know you can't live like this forever."

"Wow four days … you can really lose track after a few hours."

"Hawkeye that's four days you have wasted in this horrid, depressed, stupor. Its pitiful … no it's sickening to see you like this."

"Well that sucks."

"Shouldn't you be dead by now from alcohol poisoning?"

"Oh please Mustang I'm not trying to kill myself just numb myself long enough to figure out what to do with myself. Even then back when we were in Ishbal I was always drunk. I can probably tolerate more alcohol than you ever could and at the most I pass out for a little bit, wake up happy and with a splitting migraine but that's why coffee was invented."

Roy slowly made his was across the expanse of the room and sat down upon the low table in front of her. He reached out, skimming his fingertips across her feverish cheek.

"What happened to Riza Hawkeye, the caring, protective, kind woman who served me as lieutenant, assistant and bodyguard?"

"She died four days ago along with those titles and duties."

She swirled the liquid slowly and carefully in the shiny, clear glass she held. Watching it spin into a tiny vortex and then dissipate back into a flat, shimmering surface. Mustang turned her face roughly back to his.

"You are a disappointment and I hate drunk women no matter who they are." he stood and stormed out leaving a wake of silence that wasn't broken except for a few strangled sobs that escaped from the motionless bundle upon the couch.

That night she didn't drink herself to sleep. No she cried. His words although few were amazingly painful to her. He had cut out the last thing she thought she could hold onto, to cherish, to depend on, and to believe in but he had removed himself from the twisted equation without a second thought. Hawkeye had finally lost the only thing she had every really cared about. The morning found her through an open window waking her as the first rays peeked into view. She let out a heartrending mewl as she remembered her lonely predicament.

"Shhh ….. go back to sleep."

"Colonel?"

"Yup right here" Riza moved her head and realized he really was right there next to her. Her head was against his leg, separated by a soft pillow, he began stroking her hair gently, smoothing it out flat against her back. A contented sigh graced her lips.

"To many emotions for you Riza. Now go back to sleep. I promise I'll be here when you awake."

He grabbed her hand, squeezed it softly reassuring her, promising her no more pain and asking forgiveness. He looked to her face, where a smile was slowly forming and it conveyed the only message he cared about. He was forgiven.

* * *

Yea hope you all liked it and sorry I know its some what out of character but it just randomly popped into my mind so I ended you writing it. Review please ... or not 


End file.
